In My Imagination
by yourcloudnine
Summary: Where Asami wakes up every night to find herself think about the person she thought she'll never adore this much. Multichaptered.
1. Stare

Where Asami wakes up every night to find herself think about the person she thought she'll never adore this much. Multichaptered.

* * *

Another cold night in the Air Temple; another night that ends up like this.

Here she is again; awake in the middle of the night, staring at her roommate.

This is becoming a routine. This is becoming weird. But she didn't feel weird. She thinks other people would see it weird, since she has a boyfriend. But what she is doing right now… Just feels so right. Even if there is a big chance that the girl wakes up and sees her staring at her, she doesn't care. She will stay there. Maybe kiss her? But no, nothing happens.

And every morning, she would look at Korra and feel a weird feeling deep inside her. She never felt this way with Mako. She never felt that feeling before. And every time she looks at her like this, she could picture herself right there in her arms. It felt good. Well, this happens every night. She imagines how it must feel to have Korra around her. She imagines they way Korra would smile at her. She imagines the way they will spend their days. She imagines the way they would make love...

Then, as always, she'll go back to her part of the room. But the sliver of desire to wake her up and kiss her stays and grows every night. It is becoming unbearable. But, she knows that Korra will never reciprocate her feelings. She is aware that Mako and Korra kissed, but she never stopped hoping. All she wanted was Korra, but she doesn't know how to break it off with Mako. She knew it was a big mistake to have a relationship that fast, she knew it very well now. She only felt safe with Mako but never actually took the time to analyze if she loves him. It was a mistake she was going to fix.

But, as always, she falls asleep with the thought. And she wakes up to find Mako still in love with her, triggering the guilt in her that makes everything harder. She knows in herself that she needs to, but her heart can't do it. But she also knows that if she doesn't do it now, her heart will suffer more.

And so she walks over to Mako.

Then she hears her voice…

* * *

My first fic. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WTF. Hah, don't mind the crappyness please. I BLAME FEELS FROM THE SONGS ALL I WANTED AND CREEP. I'm so sorry. Mostly to the people who expected me to write Kataang or Maiko. I'm sorry, i just have feels for them tonight. :) Don't worry, smut expecting people! Maybe i'll put some...


	2. Stupid

"Good morning Asami!" She shakes at the voice she heard. Why must Korra always bring such a bizarre feeling running down her spine every time she talks? She thought the words will never come out, but the reply slips out of her mouth mindlessly.

"Good morning, Korra…" she tried to look at her, but when she did it, her mind stopped. There she goes again, staring at the Avatar while her boyfriend is at arms length. Nobody notices of course, because of the airbending kids are running carelessly around the dining area chasing each other. Everyone got used to this, but someone was always needed to calm them down. Well, that person is Korra. Asami thinks it is funny, though. The person who is assigned to keep the sanity in the world made her insane.

She snapped herself out of the trance and sat next to Mako. Here she goes again… She'll start staring at the empty place beside Korra, wondering how it must feel to her hands on her hand. She'll notice it and start eating, trying to look at other things to distract her from what she doesn't want to look at. She finishes her meal and waits for others to finish. This was always the hard part.

Korra always catches her eye. She can't help it. Everyday, she just looks at her there and she never noticed. But this time, she saw her. Most certainly anyone in her postion would freak or anything. But she did not. She just felt her heart skip a beat and that was it. Then Korra smiled at her. Seeing her smile made her feel all giddy inside. She didn't notice that she was blushing lightly. She didn't even remember Mako was beside her.

Another thing happened; Mako grabs her hand and kisses it. "Are you okay? Your face is red…" she lets go of his hand, faked a smile and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry." And took his plate and went to the kitchen. It's her turn to help Pema today. She actually liked doing this. This is because she never experienced this growing up. Having servants do everything. It sucks, in her opinion. She does it quite fast, really. That is because she is always excited to go to her spot, the cliff at the end of the air temple island.

Well, there she is again. The place in the temple she loves. She loves this part of the place because she feels free. Like she could just jump into the water or fly… She doesn't know why, but she feels great here. She forgets about her troubles. She forgets about her father and the equalists. She forgets about Mako. But there is someone who is always there in her mind. She can never erase those eyes and that stupid smile.

She calls it stupid. She says everything about Korra is stupid. Yet every time she sees her, the tables always turn. She feels foolish every time Korra is with her, but she also feels alive... She wants to stop thinking about Korra. She needs to stop thinking about the Avatar. She doesn't want to get Korra stuck in a mess. Her father is an equalist. Most people think that she is too. And she knows that if people get hold of the information that they are in a relationship, both of their images would be damaged.

But Asami sometimes doesn't care about those points much. All she cares about is how Korra feels about her, platonic. That is always the reason why she just wants to forget about how she feels about Korra. Yet every night, she wake up to look at Korra, like something is haunting her. She sighs, not noticing how much time has passed… Like everyday. What takes her out of her own world is different, though. It isn't Mako or Bolin who came looking for her this time; it is Korra.

"Asami! Hey! Hello?" She can hear her laughter. It makes her feel nervous. She never felt nervous about anything. She crashed a satomobile, faced her furious father, yet she didn't feel this at all. And suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Asami, you alright?" she tries not to make much contact, but Korra held out her hand to help her stand up. "Come on." Of course, anyone in her position would do it. So she grasped Korra's hands to get up. But when she touched her hand, she never thought that Korra would pull her into a hug.

Well… That is definitely different from the other days…


	3. Pout

She just froze there.

Who wouldn't if the person you like hugs you unexpectedly? She is asking herself things. She is thinking of why this is happening. Is this a daydream? Is she sleeping? But she knows that this might be a nightmare -and maybe her worst. There they are, happy in a warm hug, then suddenly her father and Amon busts out of the forest and captures Korra!

But no, it was just a hug. To Korra maybe, but to her, it meant everything. Now she wonders if the smaller girl could hear her loud heartbeat… Now she grows nervous. Her arms are trembling from the thoughts and her growing desires. What if she can't control herself and kiss Korra? What if this was just a friendly hug? What if Korra kisses her?

The thoughts showered her like ice water. She did not know how to react after this. Now she's just wishing Korra will talk first. But she also wishes that she never lets go. The heat reaches her face when Korra releases her and stares at her. Thoughts were flooding again… What should she say? But before she could even open her mouth, Korra took her hand and talked. "Asami, if you need me, I'm just right here. Okay? I know you feel alone here and that you miss your father. So, I'm here. If you want to, uhh, talk…"

She sees a blush right there. Why would Korra blush like that to her? Maybe… But she knew the impossibility of Korra liking her back… Maybe she's just embarrassed... But those words made her stomach feel warm, like she just went to a hot spring after a winter night. It felt so good, she thought she was dreaming. Korra wants to talk to her? Wow. Atleast she could touch her hand now… No need to imagine it.

But she knows she wants more. She wants to be able to kiss her, to be able to whisper sweet nothings to her ear. She wants to spend a long time with her, to hug her and cuddle somewhere secluded. Somewhere they could call their own. She needed that.

But she knows how it all works. Everything about them is platonic, and it breaks her.

Then, she realizes that Korra had been staring at her for the past minute and asking if she was okay. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. She doesn't really know. But Korra smiled at her. Now she knows. "I'm okay." She smiled back. And there was an awkward silence that filled the air… Now what? Now she's staring at Korra, pouting at Pabu. The pout…

She can never resist it. She just wanted to kiss her there. But she knows it's too fast. Does she want a relationship to end up like Mako and her again? Absolutely not, if she wanted to have a relationship with Korra, she knows she needs to get to know her more. Well, that's going to take a long time… She doesn't even know her favorite color! Maybe blue, but she's not even sure. She sighs loudly, it broke the silence. And Korra stared at her.

"Want to eat lunch now? The kids helped me today!" Korra said it with a smirk. She must be so proud. Those kids are crazy! But there Asami goes… Again holding in the urge to punch Korra's stupid face. Why must her smirk be like that? It was sexy. Her mind gets filled with dirty things every time her smirk flashes. She imagines Korra, smirking on top of her, driving her wild…

"Uhh… Sure." She is blushing like crazy and she stuttered. She is aware of that, of course. But atleast Korra understood what she said… Did Korra notice her blush and stutter? Maybe she encountered this lots of times before… She smiled at Korra. And after a few moments, she realized what was happening. Korra is dragging her hand towards the air temple. She swore she saw Korra look back at her. It's really adorable, and she hates it.

There they are now, opening the door to the dining area… Meaning she has to sit next to Mako again. She frowns a bit when Korra opened the door. Then something was missing.

"Where's Mako?" She asked Korra, who already took her proper seat. "Oh, he went to the market with Pema and the kids. I wanted to go with them but they said I should stay. Why does Mako get to go out?" Bolin answered, whining when he finished his sentence.

"That's okay, Bolin! I might go out later. You know, I gotta go with Tenzin to the council. Maybe you and Asami could come!" Korra smiled at him and got the bowl and handed it to Bolin. "Hope you like it! It's my dad's recipe. "While Korra was getting the soup, Asami went to her proper seat. After a few seconds, she finally noticed that Korra is staring at her. "Why?" Korra blinked and scratched her head. "Uhhh, nothing… But… Can you sit next to me? I mean will. I mean i-"

"Sure!" She didn't know why, but she feels positive about this.

Maybe things won't be all in her imagination…

* * *

Oh god. I'm so sorry. That was the worst ending ever. But my other ending was worse. Believe me. Anyway, thanks for the support! asdfghjkl; I actually have no plans at all. What comes to my mind when i'm in front of the laptop is what you get. So yes, sorry.


	4. Creep

She feels like a creep sometimes…

Well most of the time, honestly, when it comes to Korra… But who doesn't get the urge to stop and just gawk at her? Well, she's the Avatar… But even with that aside, Korra is still stare worthy. To those blue eyes to those fast moving feet, Korra is beautiful. Now she wonders if Korra ever had a boyfriend. She wonders if she ever had intercourse… She blushed at the thought. Maybe Korra is good in bed… She is the Avatar and all, that's a bonus… And that toned body must be so good looking. Then she realized how wild all the things she was thinking about when Korra called her out.

"Uhh… Asami… Did you bite the chili? Do you need water? Quick! Bolin! Get cold water!" She was shocked on how Korra reacted on her blushing. She is so… Concerned? She snapped out of it and laughed softly. "No. I'm fine! Sit down, Bo." Korra stared at her and tilted her head a bit. Gosh, that was adorable. "You sure? Do you need anything?" She cared? She just didn't believe it. Yet she could never doubt those eyes of hers… "Yup. Never better! Now, how did you cook this?"

She's staring at Korra again, she's also laughing at what she is saying…

Well, honestly, she didn't really understand what Korra was saying because of the big egg she was chewing while telling the story. It was cute, and she couldn't help but smile more while looking. She didn't even notice that she wasn't getting any soup every time she scooped the inside of the bowl in her focus on Korra's actually getting more and more understandable story…

"…And pretty much the kids didn't help at all! The only one who helped is Jinora, she found the salt and milk for me… But I think she added too much milk… Don't you think Asami? Too creamy, right?" she smiled and was about to say something when Bolin talked. "WHAT. Milk? No wonder this was fantastically and sinfully creamy. How much did she put in here?"

It was obvious in Korra's face that she knew the answer yet she was trying to fake it. Why would she fake it? "Uhm… I guess three bottles? I only needed two though. Judging by how much you ate, you drank two!" Korra smiled at Bolin who had a horrified look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm really lactose intolerant, remember? Oh here it comes… Which way is the bathroom again? Oh Agni!"

Korra looks like she's going to blow up from laughter. Did she plan this?

"Good luck finding it, Bo. Wait, does this mean you can't come to the council? Aww… You won't see the pretty daughter of the Fire nation councilman… Sorry…" Korra laughed again, almost rolling on the floor and clutching her belly. She couldn't stop laughing too, but she is also thinking of why Korra would plan this… If she really did. She just stuck to her theory that Korra doesn't want Bolin to see that girl. It wasn't about her. It wasn't about her. It wasn't about her.

But a part of her brain screamed that she is the reason, and she didn't know how to stop it. But why will she be the reason? She thought it all through while Korra asked Bolin if he really wasn't going to come with them. Her heart is screaming that Bolin shouldn't come, yet her mind is screaming the opposite. She didn't want an awkward fieldtrip with Korra, alone, yet she also wanted some time alone with Korra…

Argh. Sometimes she couldn't even understand herself.

Then Korra came back to the room with a big smile on her face. "Asami! Cmon! I think Bolin will stay there for the rest of the afternoon so we're on our own… Let's go!" Korra said, while hurrying up to pull her to stand up, and then suddenly pulling her

"Are we taking Naga?" Korra just smiled and nodded. When they reached Naga, she blushed lightly. She just realized that she'd have to hug Korra for her life. And of course she will. Maybe even smell her… And there she realizes that Korra was offering a hand so that she could get up. She smiled at Korra and took her waiting hand.

"Hey, Asami… You wanna know where we're going?" She was puzzled by what Korra said, but shook it off. "The republic city hall, right?" Korra laughed. What was that all about? "Nah. That's boring. I'm gonna show you where I get some private time."

That didn't sound right. Oh Agni, here comes the wild thoughts again.

Then suddenly, Korra took her hand by surprise and made her hug Korra's waist very tight. "I suggest hugging me for safety, miss Sato. This is gonna be a fast one, beware!" She just laughed at her and some hidden power inside her came out and made her brush her lips against Korra's ear and and whisper. "Don't worry, i'm always ready."

* * *

Sorry for the absence! Writer's block and shit. I'm sorry. And guys, the smut chapter is far, far away from now... But i'm never sure... Rofl. But that is because i'm still learning how to write a decent one. LOL. Sorry. I'm just a thirteen year old with a mind like an eighteen year olds. Haha. Btw, who has a tumblr? The story is also there. It gets there first and we could talk more. Heh. Bye.


	5. Butter

"Hey! Your breath tickles! Asami!"

She smiled more. Was that even possible? She felt too happy. She felt like she was on cloud nine. And they didn't even kiss! She wonders what it feels to hug her, kiss her lips, to wake up next to her every morning… Then she realized one thing. She's already hugging her. She tightens her hold and scoots closer to her. She smells like her soup; strong yet sweet, like her attitude…

She wonders if a relationship with Korra would work out.

Maybe… Korra is definitely an easy person to get along with. She must be a good life partner… She stops her thoughts. Why is she thinking this? Well, if Korra likes her back, maybe thinking thoughts like this wouldn't bother her. But she couldn't help it. What kind of person doesn't see a future with the person the love?

She sighed. She just realized that they're underwater and Korra is bending a bubble to keep them breathing. She just tightened her hug on Korra and closed her eyes. She knew these thoughts were all normal, but she also knew this is unhealthy. She needs to stop liking Korra. Maybe she will. Maybe she will when Korra stops being amazing, and that will never happen. She smiles at the thought. She wonders if Korra feels weird around her. She wonders if Korra caught her words right. She wonders if she understood what the whole meaning of her compliments…

Probably not.

But she kept hoping she did. And she is still hoping that Korra wakes up one day and falls in love with her, or that she wakes up one day and finds Korra next to her, waiting for her to wake up, just to kiss her... But that will never happen…She keeps thinking positive stuff and end them in negative ones. Why does she think like that? She opens her eyes and finds that they are in a place in Republic City that she never saw.

"Hey Korra, where are we going?" Korra just looked at her and smiled and stayed silent. "Korra! Where?" She pouted at that point. She was excited to know. "Guess it first!" Korra said after a chuckle. She shot her a look with the pout; no one says no to that face. "Okay… It's not the park. We're going to a bar!" She raised the eyebrow. Why will they go to a bar? "Oh. I got badly lost here and I found the place and nobody goes there much except the metalbender cops. And I pretty much loved the food and made friends there, so i'm bringing you there! Oh, and so I can show you my hidden talent."

Her heart jumped and she closed her eyes. Korra was willing to show her a hidden talent? Well, that was something! Well, actually, the whole morning was something. She was finally getting some strength to tell her sweet things… But she still can never say those words. She still has Mako, of course…

She frowned a bit when she remembered him. What, she forgot about Mako? Her boyfriend? Wow. She got too deep into her happiness with Korra, she forgot her big problem. She still has to break the news to Mako. Damn. She should've listened to her father on that. Well, she can't blame anyone. She was the one who took it to a real relationship.

She smiles at this, thinking about how weird the last month was. She hits a guy accidentally, the guy falls in love with her, they go on an adventure, and she falls out of love and falls for the guy's friend. Well, that could be a book! Hah, 'The Foolish Girl' could be a title… She didn't notice that she giggled lightly when the thought hit her. She only realized it when Korra looked back at her.

"What's so funny? Oh. We're here." Korra smiled at her and got down Naga. Korra then held her hand out for her to hold. "Come on!" Korra smiled more. That wide smile is the most adorable smile in the world. Maybe, maybe not. To her atleast, it is. She smiled and took Korra's hand jumped off Naga. Korra patted Naga's head and pointed to the back of the bar. She is still holding her hand. It feels like her hands are on fire and she was butter.

She felt like she was going to melt right there.

She didn't even notice that there was a guy behind her if Korra didn't talk to him. "Kehn! You leaving? I wanted to play a song!" Wait, Korra wanted to play a song? She's going to play an instrument? Then the guy named Kehn said,"Ahh, Chief Beifong needs me. Lee is still there though. You can still play! Wait. Is she...? Oh. Enjoy Korra! Bye!" and walked away laughing.

"What was that?" She smirked towards Korra. Wait, she's blushing? Well, that's weird… "Oh! N-nothing. Let's just get inside. You still have to meet Jok!" She heard Korra sigh while pushing her in. The place was surprisingly beautiful. It was weird how Korra hangs at a place like this. It feels more like a music studio than a bar. How is this place not popular? She saw an old lady standing at the stage smiling at Korra, holding the microphone.

"Hey everyone! Our drummer is here with her girlfriend Asami!" The lady said through the microphone, laughing at Korra's face. She looked like she was on fire.

It was weird. As much as she likes it, I was completely weird. Girlfriend? And how did the lady know her name?

* * *

Uhh...

OH SHIT I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESSSSSS.

Iran out of ideas, okay? Haha, I know. I'm pathetic. Anyway, thanks for the nice words! I appreciate them.


	6. Acoustic

"Oh! Hello there, miss Sato! Ahhhh. Korra told me a lot about you! Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jia. I own this place! Oh my, Korra was right! Your hair is beautiful how d-"

Korra grabbed her hand and smiled at her."Hey! How about you get us your specialty, Jia?" It was obvious in her face that she was nervous. She automatically smiled at her hands making contact with Korra's. Now she wonders what'll happen… And she wonders what Jia means with girlfriend… Girl that is a friend, or romantic girlfriend?

It felt really funny. She didn't know if she could ask… But for some reason, she thinks Korra might like her. But of course, she doesn't know if she's right… She wants to ask, but it would be awkward… Korra was still holding her hand, leading her to a table in front of the big stage, and then a guy shouted out. "Hey Korra! Come over her!" then Korra looks at her with a smile that clearly said sorry. She just smiled gestured her to go to where she should go.

The place looks like it was made a long time ago, really. It looked like it's from the Fire nation and smells like it was in Ba Sing Se. everything was red, yellow, black, green and gold. Yellow lanterns light up the place, and the counters were all black with a gold and red dragon. This place even looks like it came from those illustrated books her mother used to read her and the terrible plays her father used to take her to. It looked like it came from the adventures of Avatar Aang.

It's funny though. She feels like this place will bring some good times to her.

She saw a metalbender cop talking to Korra who is holding a guitar. Does this mean they're going to play a song? She grinned. Drumming is her hidden talent, huh? She thinks of what they could play…

Whispering? But that song doesn't have drums… There are too many songs that they could play. Then Jia brought two cups and a teapot to her table and grinned at her. "On the house, for the Avatar's special girl" She blushed at those words. Maybe some day… She sighed, then a thought got in her brain. Maybe they'll play an original song! That would be interesting, mostly if Korra wrote the song.

But who would the song be about?

It could be Mako, since Ikki blurted out the secret. Or Bolin, since Jinora said they had a date once… But it's definitely not about her. She knew the truth; Korra is in love with her boyfriend. It was funny, though. She has what Korra always wanted, while Korra is what she always wanted. A person would laugh at her story, for sure.

Falling in love with the Avatar was stupid, she knows. But falling in love with a straight Avatar was far more stupid.

Korra looked at her, tilted her head and smiled, and she swore there was some electricity that went through her body and into her stomach. It felt strange, yet it felt good. She knew what that meant. It meant that she'll be there in a few minutes, so don't be bored. She memorized it.

She watched and memorized Korra's every move since they first met. How she taps and kicks her feet without noticing, how her mouth changes forms at every time someone says a bad joke. She saw it, while the guy is talking to her. The guy Korra was talking to patted her back, laughed and walked away. Korra looked at her and ran towards her smiling.

"We'll be playing!"

Korra was excited, it was really obvious. Korra couldn't stay put. She should really ask what Jia meant now, but... She feels like she couldn't. She just can't ask why… Then Korra suddenly snapped the forming awkward silence. "Uhhh, they don't believe me that you're not my girlfriend… Sorry if they ever say that again." She looked at Korra with a genuine smile and said "It's okay… Just make sure I'll enjoy!"

Korra smirked. She swore that made her heart speed up. "Is that a challenge?" She laughed, well, it wasn't, really. Just seeing Korra safe makes her happy. But of course, she can't say that. "You can say that… Oh, what is the specialty you're talking about here?" Korra just sighed and looked at her. "It's unexplainable. It's kind of a twist between noodles and meatloaf. So, pretty much I don't know what words to use for it. It's just really good." She laughed, and imagined what it would taste like… But she can't quite imagine it.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my little bandmates! Lee! Cheng! Get your butts here! " She giggled, Korra sounded like she was the boss of these people. And she's now facing young twins, and one was holding an acoustic guitar. "Hi, my name is Lee, and this is my brother Cheng! He's mute, he plays bass, and he's an earthbender so we call him Rock." Lee grinned widely and winked at Korra. "Enjoy our show, Korra!"

She looked at Korra, and Korra looks surprised. "What?" And after a few seconds, Korra's face turned red and she got up from her seat and chased the two kids screaming "Don't do it!" until they reached the stage and Lee got the microphone….

"Hey people! We're going to do a song Avatar Korra did all by herself! Acoustic version, though… She needs to spend some time with her girl."

Korra blushed while everyone in the bar cheered and Korra was left defeated. It was pretty obvious Korra was mad, but she had no choice but to sit there, while they play. She walked over to her, pouting, and sat down to_ suffer_ the show.

"Oh, Korra! We're gonna play the o-t-a-s-i-m-a-s-a song."

Korra looked as terrified as she was when Ikki blurted out the Mako thing. She can't help but laugh, it was too precious. Then Lee started plucking his guitar like an expert. He's very talented at this, it was evident on how he wasn't even looking at the strings… She looked at Korra, who is currently hiding her head under the table. She wanted to laugh, but she stopped it. Now who could this song be about? Why is Korra so embarrassed?

"We fit together like me riding Naga,

You will be safe, you won't fall into lava.

Because I care about you,

Maybe you care about me too…

SMILEY FACE!

All I wanted was to make you smile,

So I could fly even just for a while

And can I get a little kiss?

Maybe someday you'll be mine, not his!

I wish someday you'll see…

See that you drive me crazy!

All the little things you do,

They make me fall for you…

Ohh~"

She smiled.

She thinks she knows who this is about…

* * *

So guys... Did you see what the song was about? Try reading every first letter of a line. :)


	7. Breathing

"Thank you guys! That's the last song for the night! Thank you!" Lee said before taking a bow, smiling at Korra's direction. She was clapping and elbowing Korra, who was sitting there with a frown and with the arms crossed. She hugged her arm and said "Cheer up! Your band members are great! I can't wait to hear you play with them. If you're gonna bring me here again…"

She saw Korra blush while she was looking at her at the corner of her eye. She knew that song was about her. She wasn't oblivious, but she's going to act a little like it… Who else can that song be? But that doesn't give her full confidence. She knew she'll have to slowly get Korra's attention. She once felt what Korra is feeling, so she knew she needs to not let it fade like how what happened to her feelings for Mako. She looked at Korra and smiled. This is going to be fun...

The kids are running to their table with huge grins shouting "Korra Korra Korra! Did you like that? Miss Asami! Were we great?" And she couldn't help but laugh. It felt like those kids are their kids. She can't help imagining a future with Korra… Maybe it's bizarre, but the thought was inevitable. She wants to spend every minute with her.

"Yeah, you guys did great! I can't wait for the next time!" She said, looking and then she elbowed Korra. "Ow! Oh, yeah. Great." She laughed, even if she could see Korra sending Lee a pout and a glare. She just coughed and said "Hey, it's late now. How are you two gonna go home?" She snapped the forming tension between Lee and Korra, who look like they were about to punch each other in the face.

"Oh! Usually Korra gives us a ride back." Lee said it fastly and then took Cheng's hand and pouted "But she might not bring us there, since you two have a date… We understand… We'll just ask Jia if we can stay here…" She looked at Korra, whose face was burning. She laughed at the date comment… Were they having a date? She was surprised. If it was a date, it's the best one she ever had.

"It's okay! Right Korra?" She smiled at Korra and winked. Korra blushed more, and it looked like she was she was firebending using her face. Was that even possible? Well, she is the Avatar… She wanted to laugh at what she was thinking. What the hell was that? And then Korra responded stuttering as she said "Uhhh… Yeah! Sure… It's just close… So okay…"

She can't help it. Korra was too cute at her current state. She wanted to hug her there and never let her go, but she still can't. Someday, maybe. Probably… She snapped out of what she was thinking when Korra got dragged off her chair by Cheng and went outside. "C'mon, Korra! Let's go!" She realized after a few moments that Lee was also dragging her out of her chair, screaming "Come on! So you could spend your time alone early!"

Time alone… With Korra… That would be nice. She smiled and looked at Lee and asked "Why do you guys keep pushing Korra to me? She might not like it…" Lee looked like she just told the funniest joke in the world and laughed "What? No way. I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it… And besides, Korra seriously likes you." Lee tilted his head, smiled, and ran outside. She can't believe it. She was right. Korra likes her…

She just shook off the thought and smiled. She'll think of this later, in the empty room she shares with Korra. She ran outside and found Korra helping the kids ride Naga, holding Lee up, who was almost falling off. Korra then said "Hey! Try to adjust, I'll get Asami." Korra then ran off to go inside, not noticing her. She laughed, and just went up to Naga, who crouched to let her sit. She patted Naga's head and sat in the saddle, laughing at how long Korra was looking for her inside…

"Guys, did you see Asa- Uhh… Okay." She was blushed again and just ran to get on Naga. When Korra got on, she hugged her and nuzzled in her hair and laughed. "Uhh… Let's go Naga!" She didn't hear anything else except Korra's breathing… Her breathe is cool and chill, it is becoming an addiction. Hearing her breathe is like water to her now, she needs it. She can't help it.

She realized the kids let go of her and Lee was laughing and shouting "Korra's blushing! Yiiii! Way to go! Korra has a girlfriend!" and she lets go of Korra, kind of sad that she had to let go, but happy because she can still hear her.

"Pfft. She has a boyfriend, m'kay? Just cut it." She frowned at what Korra said. She forgot about Mako again. It just made her go back to reality. All the problems she's facing… And then she saw Cheng looking at her with a smile with his head tilted. She smiled at him. That made her feel better. Atleast she has friends to make her feel happy…

"Okay… But I still believe you guys would be a great couple." Lee said, smiling at Korra. Korra just laughs it off and shook her head. "You little rascal." Korra then took the reigns and looked at the kids again. "Hey, we gotta go! Bye guys! Asami, hold on!"

She hugged her again as they passed the whole city fastly, looking at how everything was blurring in her sight because of how fast they were going. She smiled, Korra's heartbeat was fast and loud. She loved hearing her heartbeats more than her breathe. When they reached the water, she was surprised. "Wow. That was fast! Why are you in such a hurry?"

Korra looked back to her and said "Oh. That's because Tenzin doesn't know about my gigs in the Hope Bar. I can't let them be suspicious. So it's our secret, okay?" Korra smiled and took out her pinky finger. "Ikki taught this to me. She made it herself… I think. She called it a pinky promise. You have to wrap your pinky around mine and promise not to tell." She pouted and smiled a bit. "Pinky promise?"

She wants to just hug her there. Korra's face was too adorable. It always is, to be honest. But it was extra cute right now. She took out her pinky and wrapped it around Korra's. Was that her imagination, or sparks flew around them? "Pinky promise."

Korra grinned widely and took Naga's reigns and took them off the water. And Korra got off Naga's back and held out her hand "Thanks, Asami. Thank you hand?" She giggled and took Korra's hand to help her down. She held on to Korra's hand after a few seconds of getting down and stared at Korra's eyes. Is it possible to get lost in another person's eyes? Because she felt like she just did.

Korra blushed and let go of her hand, so much to her dismay. She wanted to hold those calloused hands forever, but she can't. She was still with Mako. "Hey… Come on, Asami. Let's go inside…" She nodded and they went inside the noisy air temple.

She saw Mako running towards the dining hall. "Huh. Wonder why he's such in a hurry." Korra said, opening the doors Mako just closed. The first thing they heard was what Mako was saying.

"Master Tenzin! Me and Bolin can't baby sit with Korra and Asami. Toza was the one who called. He needs our help to fix the arena."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Uh... Hi.

If you found atleast ONE song lyric there, i'll be sooooo happy.

Btw, who knew about our ship winning thefandomawards poll?

I was the annoying spammer who started the riot, and i am not sorry.

LOL. I'm just real proud of the Korrasamians. We were greeeeat. Lol.

So... Go to my profile to get freebies. Bye.


	8. Baby

This day was too weird for her.

Who wouldn't be weirded out by a day where your crush brings you to her secret place to have a quasi-date? She didn't even know what to do now… Tomorrow, they will babysit the kids while everyone is gone, and she can't get this feeling out of her stomach. The feeling that she might say something that'll reveal her feelings… She still doesn't want Korra to find out, and she didn't actually know why she wants it that way. She sighed; maybe it's better to let her feelings grow before she does something…

It was raining hard tonight and she could hear all the hard waves' crash outside. She would go outside to think, but she woke up in the middle of the night with the same desire; to stare at Korra. She hated this feeling now. She knew Korra and her could be together, if she made a move, but a part of her is not agreeing.

She wanted, no, needed to get what she felt for Korra out of her chest, yet part of her is not letting her. That part also makes her think about the dangers of saying what she felt about Korra. What if Korra's feelings for Mako are stronger and what Korra felt for her was all admiration? What if Korra gets in trouble because of her? People still think she'll end up joining her father, and it makes her so mad, but what if those people think Korra supports the Equalists secretly? What if people don't accept them? Or worse, if Amon and her father find out about this, she's sure something bad will happen.

She knows she's worrying too much, but sometimes she just wants to think things through. She wants to be with Korra now, but some things take time, so she'll wait for the right time… If it ever comes. Sometimes she just turns from realist to pessimistic without even noticing, but now she did. She shook the bad thoughts out of her head and focused on positive thoughts. "Positive. Positive. Positive."

Thinking negatively was a habit she had when she was a kid that her mother always tried to change. Since her mother died, she swore she will try her best to remove the habit. She smiled. Positive… What's the worse thing that could happen when she tells her she loves her? She laughed, maybe Tenzin barging on them kissing, half naked on them floor… She blushed at the thought and smiled, her positive thinking led to this…

Maybe… Korra is sometimes so surprising, she thought that maybe Korra will confess first… But confessing first would be better. She knows Korra enough to say she likes to be the dominant one in the relationship, but she likes to be on top too. She knew Korra would be a challenge, and she's ready for her.

She sat up on her bed and stared at Korra. She can't help but smile at Korra's form. Her hair was messy even though it's still in a ponytail, her hand is dangling to the floor, and she was smiling. She wanted to get closer, but her heartbeat is so loud, it might wake her up… But she realized how loud the storm is and how Korra is still sleeping. She breathed deeply and walked over to sit next Korra's bed. Every step made her heart beat louder. She slowly smiles as she looks at Korra's so peaceful and beautiful…

She stares at her, just stares… Admiring Korra's arms, her beautiful untouched hair, her everything. She silently wishes to the spirits that Korra opens her eyes for her to see the things that make her days feel better… But she knew that would require Korra waking up, but she needs to see them. She's still looking at Korra's face, which is almost covered by hair. She wants to brush them off and kiss Korra's temple, but she looked too peaceful, that she didn't even want to wake her up.

But her heart is telling her to do it.

She just stood up, taking a last look at Korra's sleeping figure before she turns to walk to her side of the room. She realized how loud the storm is becoming, but she didn't mind it. She needs sleep, the morning will drain her energy and she knew it. Those kids are walking power plants! She smiled as she snuggled on her pillow, closing her eyes. Then suddenly she heard a loud crack of thunder.

"AH! WHO'S THERE! ASAMI, YOU OKAY? AHH!"

She laughed as Korra's reaction, turning head body to look at Korra. She saw Korra gripping her blanket with a face that screamed help. She wanted to run there and hug her figure, but she wanted her like this right now. Maybe she can do what she wants soon… "You're afraid of thunder? Aww, Korra…" She laughed again, she loves doing this.

"No! I'm not! I'm just really not used to not having anyone near me when I hear it." Korra plops down to her bed and sighs loudly enough for her to hear it. She sat up and looked at Korra, smiled and said, "Hey, I'm here… You're not alone this whole night." She sees Korra look at her with those knee-weakeningly blue eyes, and Korra grinned at her and then sat up.

"Can you sleep here with me? I mean, uhhhm… Next to me. Pleeeeeeeease?" Korra grinned, but she knew that grin. Korra's nervous grin. She always found it really cute, and she never resisted it. Ever. She knew if she said no, Korra would pout at her and she would blush. So she stood up, ran and, without a word, tackled Korra down, laughing. She raised her head, now hovering Korra's blushing (yet laughing, but obviously nervous) face. "So, let's sleep?" She smirked. Wait, why did she just do that?

"Uhm… Yeah! Sure! Heh… Which side do you want to hug- I mean, uhhm… Sleep?" She giggled, Korra looks too cute when she's stuttering, she just wants to pull her in for a kiss, but hugging is the only thing she can do right now… "No! It's okay, if you want to cuddle, I can cuddle." She smirked and got off Korra, going to the left corner of the bed. What she's doing is weird, but she liked it. She always wanted this…"What are you waiting for? We need to sleep and you can't if you don't hug me."

Even if it's quite dark in the room, she could still see Korra's intense blush as she lays down to her arms. She smiles at how close Korra went. She didn't even have to pull her into a hug. She nuzzled at Korra's hair and hugged her fully, giggling as she felt Korra stiffen at the sudden contact. "Uhh… Asami, have I ever told you that you… Uhm…" She heard Korra gulp as she stroked Korra's arm. What she was doing was strange to her, but it felt normal. Well, it should be normal to her, if she wants a relationship with Korra.

"That I what?" She can't help it, she wants to kiss Korra, but that would be too weird. So she waits. Korra was saying something she couldn't understand, she was stuttering it out. "Uhhh… That you, um, smell good..?" Korra let out a chuckle. She just smiled as she kissed Korra's forehead, she just realized the advantage of the taller one; she gets to be more dominant. "Thanks. Y'know, You're pretty for a fighter."

"Really? Wow. Thanks Asami, you're pretty bad ass too."

Korra looks at her and smiles, she could still see a blush in which makes her blush, but she fought the there blush to reply. "Thanks… Y'know, we should really sleep now."

"Aww… I wanted to talk more!"

"Get some sleep, baby. Good night."

"Baby?"

"Just sleep."


	9. Sprain

Catastrophe.

That was the word that could describe what she saw when she went out of the room. The kids were flying in the corridor and Korra is running around, trying to get them. It's most likely afternoon, because the wind felt hotter, even though it was lightly raining outside. She just stood there, watching the kids run around, while Korra is panting and sweating like she just ran a marathon.

She snapped out of it and ran to catch Ikki, who is running in the corridor, spreading baby powder everywhere. She ran round and round, but she can't grasp the little airbender. She chased the little kid until she tripped on Meelo, who was lying on the floor, hiding from Korra in the mess of baby powder. She landed safely, but when she tried to get up, she felt pain and clutched her ankle. She just sat up and looked at Korra, who finally got Ikki on her shoulders.

"Meelo, come here." Korra said with seriousness on her tone. She forgot about the pain she felt just looking at Korra, who is sweating and is covered with a thick layer of baby powder. She looked sexy, even if she looked like a mess. How is that even possible? She stared at Korra, who was tapping her feet, waiting for Meelo. "MEELO! THE AVATAR COMMANDS YOU!" She smiled at what Korra said and giggled.

"Asami? Where are you?" Korra stepped into the giant powder cloud and looked around. "Hey! Asami!" She smirked and tugged at Korra's pants, and Korra yelped. "Asami! Cut it!" Korra said, laughing a bit. She giggled, and spoke out.

"Okay, just help me get up, baby." She blushed and panicked a little at what she said. Why did she say baby? She mentally slapped herself, now Korra will feel uncomfortable… Now Korra will go away from her, now all her chances are gone. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now everything is ruined…

But she didn't expect what happened next.

Korra was looking directly at her, with her right hand out, with a smile on her face. It was just too much cute for her. Her heart stopped beating and when it started again, it went into overdrive. What just happened? She didn't know what happened, but she knew she felt a lighter version of that yesterday. Does this mean it'll get worse? She shook off her thoughts and tried to calm her heart down, but nothing happened. So, she just took Korra's hand and tried to get up, but the pain in her ankle is just too much.

"Ow! I really can't. My ankle hurts." She said as Korra pulled her up. Korra kneeled down to her level and her heart stopped as Korra looked to her ankle. "What happened?" Korra took her small feet to her lap and checked them. She noticed that Ikki, who was still at Korra's shoulder, was snickering.

"Hey Ikki, what are you laughing about?" She asked the little girl, who was still snickering while Korra checked her feet. "OW, that hurts!" She exclaimed as Korra rotated her right foot. She looked at Korra, who was frowning. "What's the damage?" She said, not minding that Ikki was still snickering.

"Ahh. Nothing big, just a sprain, baby... Ikki, can you get some tap water? Bring it to our room, okay?"

Wait, what? Her heart just sped up and she felt like it was going to explode any minute now. She blushed a bit more when Korra went to her side, smiled and then picked her up like a real baby. "Let's get you to the bed… You need to get this sprain healed."

What just happened? Did Korra just call her baby? "Uhh… Korra… Did you just? Nevermind." She was blushing like crazy. If she could just kiss her right there, she would. But, of course, it's still not the right time. Mako was still there, and they were in a middle of a war… She frowned, negative thinking again. She really needs someone to remind her to always look at the bright side…

Look to the bright side… Hmm… Well, even thought they were in the middle of a war, that didn't stop Avatar Aang and master Katara from falling in love! Maybe it would be okay! But the Mako thing…

"Asami. Hey. What were you trying to ask?" She blushed, she didn't realize they were already in their room and Korra was beside her. "Don't worry, after I heal your foot, I'll take care of the kids, so you could rest. Wow, what's taking Ikki so long?" She smiled at how Korra was seated. Korra's arm was behind her head, resting on top of the wooden headboard and she was so close to Korra, she could feel the heat from her body. She didn't realize that Korra took her head and put in on her shoulder, and took her hand into hers.

"Korra, why did you call me baby?" She said, as she blushed and looked away. She heard Korra laugh nervously, and say "Well, I thought you wanted me to call you that? Well I could stop if-" she cuts Korra's words with her own. "No! It's great. I'm just surprised you'd call me like that…"

She looked at Korra, who was blushing like mad. "Uhh… Okay! Does that mean you'll call me baby, too?" Korra's voice squeaked. She wanted to laugh at how Korra's face looks like right there. Korra was blushing and her hair is still filled with powder. She smiled at her and giggled "Of course. Oh, you got… Nevermind, it's cute." She just looked at Korra, who is looking at her arms, legs, and torso to find what she was talking about. "What was that, Asami? Where? What do I got?"

She laughed at Korra and shook her ponytail, making the powder fall down like snow. "Oh…" Korra said, blushing even more. Korra was too adorable at that moment, that she didn't even realize how close their faces were getting as she ruffles Korra's hair. Korra certainly noticed it; it was obvious on how much she was blushing. She noticed it too, but she was too lost in the moment…

She realized they were just an inch away when Ikki came barging in…

"HEEEEY! Don't make out in front of me!" She saw Korra blush as her eyes widened. "No Ikki, we were not going to make out! Where's the water?" She giggled as Korra moved to her feet but never broke eye contact. She smirked at Korra and winked. Wait… what is she doing? It felt so wrong, yet so right…

"Oh! Ikki, get Meelo and find Jinora, will you?" She watched as Korra's eyes sparkle as Ikki left. She would've sprung to Korra and kissed her if her sprain didn't stop her… She blinked and shoved the thoughts aside to focus at what Korra was doing. Korra was healing her ankle, touching it lightly. Korra's touch gave her goosebumps that won't go away easily, even when she tried to ignore Korra's touches…

But how could she? She always loved the feeling of Korra's skin making contact with hers… She even has fantasies that won't go away, those sliver of inappropriate thoughts that always bites her mind every now and then… This was one of the times they bite her.

"Uhh… Baby, you okay? You seem a little red…" The heat on her face intensified when Korra removed the water on her hands and took her foot. "Hey. I'm just gonna kiss your ankle so it'll be better, okay?" Her eyes widened as Korra kissed her ankle two times. Korra's hands slid from her knee to her ankle and rotated her foot. "Is it okay?"

She nodded; she didn't know exactly what to do, so she took a deep breath and smiled at Korra. "I think the water did nothing. Maybe it's just your lips…" Korra looked at her, smirked, and said "So, if you have a small cut on your perfect lips, you'd let me kiss it better?" She giggled. Wait, this was flirting, right? She'd done this before, but with Korra… It didn't feel like flirting, it felt… Is natural a fitting word? Yes. Maybe it is…

"Maybe… I don't know baby, will you?" She smirked too. Yup, this is becoming flirting… She saw Korra crawl next to her and went back to her old position, and leaned to whisper in her ear. "But you have Mako to do that…" She frowned and crossed her arms; she's getting closer to the edge… Korra is now pouting in front of her. She just reached the edge.

"So? Screw Mako, I have a small cut on my perfect lips to cure, baby."

And with that, she grabbed the back of Korra's neck and smashed their lips together.

* * *

NAH...

HORRIBLE. :(

(I think i'm not fishing for compliments i'm srs)

I can't think of anything, okay? Jemaims is sleepy as fuck and it's 5:35 in the morning. I DIDN'T HAVE ANY SLEEP. THIS 13 YEAR OLD IS A WEAKLING SOMETIMES, OKAY. But, i'll be srs. Now you maybe wondering... (Is it a good idea to microwave this?) What ep is this in the middle of? It's actually in the middle of episode 10 and 11, cause that time had soooo much potential, and i wanted to move stuff... Yep, this ain't the start, really... It's FAR from the start... But i think it's drifting into M waters... Nvm... Bye.


	10. Tease

**AN- **Welp, I was going to put this story on hiatus, but a few people said they like my story, so I tried to make it work… THEN I LOST MY WRITING MOJO I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Ugh. I just felt like you guys dn't like it anymore. Anyway, I made this because I don't want my readers to get mad and stuff. And if you guys find grammar errors or misspelled words, I don't have time to proofread right now. My mom is making me do stuff and I gotta sleep too. It's 6 am sharp here, so, yeah… Now!

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

"Asami… I-"

"HEY KOOOOOORRA!"

She was still blushing while Korra removed her hand from the headboard behind her. She was still shocked at what she did she. Didn't know why she did what she did, but it felt like it wasn't wrong… The kids barged in the room, shouting.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Korra? Come on!" Ikki took Korra's hand and tried to drag her out, but she put Ikki on her shoulder and grabbed Meelo's shirt before he dashed up to the wall. "I'm gonna take you guys for a ride on Naga! Does that sound good?"

She rolled her eyes. What a plan, Korra… She almost laughed but she stopped it and observed the scene happening in front of her. "No! I wanna stay inside!" She smirked as Meelo wiggled off his shirt to get down from Korra's hold. She didn't expect that Meelo will go to her, but he did and hugged her previously damaged leg. "I wanna stay with miss Asami!"

She giggled a bit as Korra tried to remove Meelo from her leg. She was looking at Korra's face, trying to make eye contact, but it was obvious that Korra was trying to avoid her. So, she was right, huh… Korra liked Mako better. She tried to keep the feelings she is feeling at the moment.

"No, Meelo. Asami needs rest." For a second, Korra looked at her, and then looked away. She frowned at Korra's expression; confused. Korra is easily read, for her, atleast. She read it in Korra's face in the second the other girl looked away. She patted Meelo's head and smiled. "Yeah. Now go with Korra. I'm fine."

Meelo released her leg, crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't wanna go." She sighed, as much as she wanted Korra to stay, she knew Korra wanted to think far from her. She looked at Korra again and finally made a long contact with the Avatar's eyes. "How about I go with you guys? I feel fine now!" She smiled at Korra and winked.

"Yey! But I don't wanna ride Nagaaaa now." Meelo turned to Korra when he said the last words. Korra pouted and raised an eyebrow at the little kid and kneeled in front of him. "So, what do you want?" Korra's expression went from annoyed to mildly shocked and flustered as Meelo slowly said his answer.

"I wanna go swimming with miss Asami!" She looked to Korra's face to Meelo's and smiled. She was trying to stop from laughing, but she let out a small laugh after Korra blushed. She smirked at Korra after she giggled, making Korra blush more. She giggled more and spoke up. "Okay! I agree. But only if you let your sisters and Korra come too."

Meelo jumped down and imitated his father. She was sure the little boy was imitating Tenzin with the way he stroked his imaginary beard. "Hmm… I'll think about it," said the kid, as he jumped like a frog to the other side of the bed, where Jinora was standing.

She laughed and looked at Meelo. "Please?" She patted the little boy's head and then looked to Korra, who is biting her lip. The want to bite those lips came to her mind and she can't shake it off. She just tried to ignore it and looked to Meelo, who stroked his imaginary beard again.

"MEELO JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

She looked at the direction where the shouting came from and saw Korra looking rather… Frustrated. She smirked and looked at Meelo who snapped his hand. Meelo cleared his throat and deepened his voice as he spoke. "Okay, but don't you two little ladies wear bathing suits!" She smiled as Meelo pointed at Jinora and Ikki, that she didn't notice come down from Korra's shoulder. Korra probably dropped Ikki to the bed after growling at Meelo.

She looked at the kids and smiled lightly at them. "Go get dressed! Let's go to the bay!" She smiled more when Ikki squealed. "Can we swim in deep parts?" The little girl asked her and she laughed. "Not without us! Or do you guys wanna go to a hot spring? I know a great place!" She noticed Jinora finally put her book down. "Oh! That sounds relaxing! We never went to a hot spring before!"

She laughed a bit and smiled at the girl. Then, she realized that she didn't eat since last night. "Then get dressed now! We'll leave when I finish eating." She said, smiling widely. And at the speed of sound, the kids dashes out of the room shouting happily. She looked at Korra and caught her staring.

She was about to stand up but before she did, Korra held out her hand to help her stand up. She looked at Korra and gave the other girl a skeptical look. Korra smiled at her and laughed nervously. "What?"

"You didn't want me to go with you and the kids. And what, when I take your hand, you'll pull me to you then you'll kiss me?"

She forced her expression to look like she was mad, but when she saw Korra's blue eyes widen and her cheeks redden, she laughed and stood up. She walked over to Korra, then cupped the other girls' face with her hand, making Korra lean in to kiss her. She leans in, wearing a devilish smirk on her face. Her heart was beating loudly enough for her to believe that Korra could hear it, but the courage that flowed in her overpowered her thoughts. But before she got closer to Korra, she took her hand away and moved away, slowly walking out.

"Hey! Tease." She heard Korra say, but she walked away, still smirking. And when she got out, she peeked her head out of the door, still with the smirk, and said. "Hey, try to wear sexy clothing. There are a lot of boys there." She giggled as she took out her head, thinking of the face Korra made before she did.

"Asami!" She heard Korra call her out, making her turn around. When she did, she was surprised by Korra's face centimeters away from hers. "Then you better don't. You're Mako's girl and I can't let them touch you." She pouted at Korra, who smirked when she did. She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but she just smiled.

She threw her arms to Korra's shoulders and kissed her full on the lips and smirked, again. "Are you sure you're protective because I'm your friend's girlfriend? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're protective because you have a crush on me." She removed her arms and walked away, ignoring Korra's grunts.

"Asami! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! Just to be clear!"

She giggled and looked back to Korra before she entered the dining room. Now that her plan of holding Korra's feelings to make it more stable failed, she's gonna do this new plan: make Korra fall in love with her so bad, that Korra will be the one trying to have a relationship with her. "Yeah, you do."

She doesn't exactly know how to do it, but she knows Korra is trying to avoid her to stop the feelings. She knows that Korra is starting to really fall in love with her, hard. She smiled, and looked at the two bowls in front of her position in the table. It has a slip of paper under it. She slowly plucked the paper from under the bowl and read the writing.

'Hey Asami! I saved you some food. Actually, I didn't save it… I kinda made it. KINDA. I just helped, actually. Anyway, enjoy. I hope you do. If you need to make it hot, call me! I can firebend it up! Or cook it in the stove again. Whatever you prefer... Okay. Enjoy.

PS. I didn't know if you like using chopsticks or spoon and forks so I got you both. :)'

Her heart sped up more as she read the note. She couldn't help but sigh after the last lines. She felt herself blushing, and she couldn't help it. She smiled and rested herhead on her hand like a love struck fool, after reading it. She decided to re-read the note, and after two times, she noted herself that she really might be a love struck fool… "Dammit, Korra… How do you do this to me without trying?"

"What did you say again?"


	11. Noodles

**AN-** Guys! Thanks for all the support! I appreciate it all. :) NOW GO FORTH AND READ YE KORRASAMI FANFICTION

Was that right?

(Okay i just wanted to use YE)

(fun fact about author, i love a girl nicknamed Yeye)

"Uhhh…"

She looked at the person who walked over in front of her, Jinora, the oldest airbending kid. She saw the little girl holding a book, and she also saw a sling bag hanging over the girl's left shoulder. She saw Jinora's mouth open, and then she looked down to the note and removed the cover off the two bowls of food that Korra saved for her.

"I heard you, Asami. You like Korra."

"No, I don't, Jinora."

She took her chopsticks and stirred the noodles. She tried to avoid Jinora's eyes trying to look to hers. She took a noodle to her mouth and chewed it, slowly raising her head and got surprised by Jinora's face inches away from her, with her hands on the table almost lifting her off the ground.

"Yes, you do."

She rolls her eyes and gets back to her noodles. She would call Korra to heat it up for her, but since Jinora is asking questions about the blue eyed Avatar and her, she just ate the noodles even if she was never used to cold food.

"You know, it's actually obvious… You two would make a great couple."

She kept her stare at the noodles, and looked at the smaller bowl. It has a boiled egg in it. She took her spoon and scooped up the egg, and then dropped to her noodles. She smiled, how'd Korra know she loves eggs on her noodles?

"Did Korra make a move already?"

She almost choked on her food as she heard the words. She looked to the girl wide eyed and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, how do you-"

"I read enough novels to know about this. I'm okay with it, as long as it's love!"

She looked down to her noodles. Of course, this kid loves reading books. She's actually very impressed at the girl. Even though her little siblings cause havoc every morning, she manages to stay calmer than everyone in the room, and she is probably the smartest kid she has ever met.

"And do you know about fire princess Azula?"

"Firelord Zuko's younger sister?"

She looked at the girl, who is smiling widely at her. She raised an eyebrow again and smiled lightly. She was wondering how the almost firelord got had anything to do with the topic.

"Yes, turns out she had a relationship with her companion Ty Lee, the acrobat who helped her kill grandpa."

"Really?"

She smiled widely at the girl. She thought the girl couldn't get any smarter. She took another noodle to her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Yep! I found her old diary when she was trying to capture grandpa Aang in grandma Katara's big chest of old stuff from the old war."

This kid could be a historian someday, and this kid is smart enough to become her apprentice. She thought about it and smiled to herself. Then, she realized what the girl is trying to say.

"Wow… Well, glad to hear you're okay with this, but I don't think we're meant to be together…"

She saw the small girl's expression change and went back to her noodles, yet she looked at the kid for a while and wanted her to cheer up. She took her spoon and took some of the noodles' soup.

"Atleast, not yet."

She then looked at the door, thinking of a way to explain if the kid asks. She then took the egg to her mouth andglanced back to Jinora, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

She looked at the Jinora, again, and sighed loudly enough for the kid to hear. She placed her eating utensil and smiled, then, she took a moment to think about what to say and then slumped her back a bit and frowned.

"Well, even if we do end up together, my dad might get furious at me and attack us!"

She stared at the little girl, who looks like surprised. Then, she went back to her food again, slowly becoming sad. She knew that even though her and Korra become a couple, she'd have to deal with all this. And she also knows that Mako is an obstacle she made, and that she's not even sure if Korra likes her better than Mako.

"That'll be a nice book! Forbidden times two…"

She sat there in silence, thinking about her worries. Sometimes, things just fall down on her… She smiled, even through all of these worries present, Korra still creeps back to her mind. Atleast she's safe and sound…

"You know, Asami, that doesn't mean the power of love couldn't stop them, right?"

She almost laughed. The power of love? She looked directly at the kid's eyes. Sometimes, she forgets the ages of people she talks to... Of course she still believes this 'power of love' things, she's only 10! She giggled a bit and kept the contact she made with the little girl's eyes.

"Yes, but what if the world doesn't accept us?"

Jinora just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her, making her smile.

"Wow, so you think the world won't accept you guys? Korra is the Avatar, and you are going to be a… What was that again?"

"CEO."

"Okay, CEO of the biggest company in the world! What can they do to stop you guys? They have to, or the world will be in chaos and there won't be any satomobiles in the world!"

She laughed at the little girl, patted her head, and took her last scoop of noodle soup and stood up holding the bowls, and looked at the girl.

"Thanks, Jinora. I hope you find your match, too. Now, make sure your siblings don't make a mess fighting about clothes!"

Jinora then giggled and stood up, then pointed at her.

"You better believe you that you two are meant to be together, now! I think Korra likes you so much and Mako doesn't deserve you two."

She wanted to ask the little girl her reason to say what she did, but before she got to say something, Jinora ran out of the room, leaving her alone…. She went inside the kitchen to clean the bowls, slowly mulling over the things the little girl said.

She smiled slightly as she thought about Korra, still wondering why Jinora thinks about Mako like that… Mako isn't a bad guy, he's a just really protective and he doesn't want to lose people around him again, just like her…

This is the problem she has to face now.

She doesn't want to hurt Mako, but her heart is screaming for Korra so loud, she thinks it's becoming a real sound. It doesn't matter who Mako likes better, the truth is, he'll get hurt either way. She sighed, why does she always have to find a problem in everything?

She shrugged of her current thoughts and went back to the dishes. It was already finished, and she didn't even notice. She sighed and looked for the towel to dry her hands off. She went to the drawer in the opposite side of the room, where Pema usually keeps her kitchen towels, and opened it. Then, she smelled a familiar scent and she felt it wrap around her.

Heat crept up her neck to her face as Korra nuzzled through her hair and chuckled, sending light shivers down her spine. She doesn't know how a simple hug made her feel like this, but she still likes it. The way she feels her own heart speed up, the way she could hear Korra's breath behind her… It drove her crazy. She leaned back to Korra's arms and smiled. She felt like she's in cloud nine…

Then, of course, she realizes what Korra is trying to do.

She broke out of Korra's hug and went back to looking for the towel.

"Hey! That was just a friendly hug! Why'd you go?" She heard Korra say, trailing behind her as she searched for the missing cloth. Then, when she found the cloth hanging on the metal rod near the windows, she looked at Korra, who stopped walking and pouted at her.

"Hug again?"

"No." She said, as she passed Korra. When she passed the smaller girl, she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the face Korra made as she passed by. She went to the bowls and then looked back to Korra.

"Thanks for the food by the way, but no. I don't have a crush on you, and I just kissed you because I felt like it."

She smirked grew as Korra grunted and then marched over to the spot next to her. She just finished drying all the bowls and eating utensils she had used and went to the cabinet, where the bowls are kept in.

"Asami, stop denying!"

"You're just saying that because I busted you for having a crush on me."

She heard another grunt coming from Korra, and smirked as she stacked the bowls. Will Korra catch the drift? She waited and listened… No sound. Maybe Korra walked out… Feeling guilty, she turned around to sprint to catch Korra, and bumped with the blue eyed girl, who then took her hands and leaned in to her lips, making her lose her breath.


	12. Fast

**AN- I'M SO SORRY**

I just really lost my serious writing mojo…

I do have a mojo for humor, though…

*head desk* I BLAME THE TWITTER AVATARDS

Anyway, i'm writing a Baconsami fic…

And i didn't feel this chapter at all, i felt forced. :|

AND tired. So, yeah, might edit.

But i didn't want another day to pass, so…

Enjoy?

Ugh, i need sleep.

I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS

*collapses*

* * *

Mixed.

That's what she felt; mixed. From emotions to motions, she didn't know how to react. Sad at one part, happy in the other part. She knew she just reached the limit, and she doesn't know what to do now. She didn't want this. Yet.

Too fast, everything is too fast.

She leaned into the kiss, yet after a few moments, she pulled away, slowly opening her eyes to look at Korra's. She's losing restraint, and she knew it. She not curses herself in her head for the stupid plans. Korra is a hard head sometimes; and she'll do what she wants to get what she wants on her own.

She kept her eyes on Korra yet kept a straight expression, slowly blinking. She has words stuck down her throat that she can't seem to cough up at the moment. She wants Korra to talk first, even though she has words to speak. She looked away from Korra and moved to a chair in the room, tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow

She saw Korra look down to the ground and bite her lip. She smiled slightly, even thought she knew Korra was nervous, and this is a serious situation, she can't stop admiring the girl.

"I c-can explain, okay? I… I l-like, maybe love you, Asami… You win."

She smirked a bit and opened her mouth, as if to speak, but shut it. She somehow wants to see if Korra would tell her everything she needs to know. She smirked fully and crossed her arms.

"Okay… I'll tell you everything, since maybe you thought I like Mako."

She just nodded at Korra, as she heard a gulp. She then gave the other girl all her attention, from eyes to ears.

"Well, you could say anything, if you want…"

She nodded again, but she kept silent like it was her job.

"Uhh, well. The last time you left the island, is the time I really recognized that I, might, love you. I'm not saying I don't! I'm just saying that because, I'm pretty sure you-"

She cut Korra's words with her own as she shook her head. Korra's needs to be straighter to the point sometimes…

"Korra, just tell me the important stuff."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I love you, I'm over Mako, and I don't really care if you don't like me back anymore."

Her heart stopped when Korra reached Mako's name and she did not understand everything Korra said after. She lost her breath, but she kept focus on Korra's lips.

"I just want you to know. And I don't know why you ever kissed me, but thanks. So, I'm gonna go now…"

She was lucky enough to catch and absorb those words as Korra turned to walk to the curtains that lead to the dining room. A crack of electricity ran down her chest and she found herself sprinting to grab the other girl's left arm, harshly pulling Korra in for a hug.

"No. I love you too, but i just wanted to see if you really love me. I just didn't want what happened to Mako and me to happen again with us." She whispered as she listened to Korra's breath, which is slowly coming back. She felt as if she was floating, yet a force is keeping her tied down. She felt like a kite.

She looked down slowly, still hugging her. Korra lifted her head a bit to look to her eyes, smiling brightly.

"Wait, how about Mako?" Korra said, slowly letting go.

She cleared her throat and smiled. She never actually thought of how to talk and approach to him… "I'll try to talk to him once he comes back, I wish he takes it lightly…"

"He probably won't, since he lost a girl as perfect as you…" Korra said and smirked, then cupped her face. She swore her heart just froze for a moment after those words.

"But I'll talk to him too, just in case."

She smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow. "How about the world? Can you talk to them all about us?" She crossed her arms again as Korra let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"If needed, ma'am!" Korra said, straightening up, acting like a soldier. "I can also talk to your dad, IF he doesn't electrocute me first…"

She slapped the other girl's shoulder. "No need. He can't do anything about it, anyway." She laughed a bit and slowly slid her hand over the shoulder she hit, and rested her hand there.

"But there are three things, though." She said calmly, she watched as Korra's face change through emotions, and now she looked at the nervous girl and grinned. "It's not that big, don't worry." She pulled Korra in to a hug and blew wind to her ear.

She can hear Korra let a bit of breath go, and she continued. "Well, one, I wish we don't take it into a real relationship until all of this is done." She felt Korra's hand slide to her waist and she rested her forehead to Korra's and smiled.

"Two, stay safe." She smiled, and that made Korra pout. She laughed lightly and then rubbed her nose to the other girl's, slowly closing her eyes. "And three, if you want to ask me to marry you, ask my mom in the spirit world first."

She opened her eyes and saw a shocked face. She just pecked Korra's lips, and winked. She closed her eyes and pecked her again. And again. And again. Then, she heard Korra laugh, and she opened her eyes.

"You know, if you kiss me like this everyday, you might just suck out the air out of me!" She blows a puff of air out and pulls away of Korra's arms, pouts, and turns away.

"I guess that's bad then, I'll go now."

She can't help but smirk as she heard Korra stutter behind her. Sometimes it's just really fun to play with Korra…

"N-no! It's really good, actually. I love it. Anyway, I have two things for you to do too." She snickers and turns back to Korra with her right hand on her hip. Korra immediately grinned at her brightly, and it made her heart jump. Wow, she should really get used to this… "So..?"

Korra chuckled and walked a bit to her and took her hand.

"One… Go penguin sledding with me when we go to the South Pole!"

She almost laughed at how Korra's face brightened as she said South Pole, but she just tilted her head to the side and asked. "Two?"

"Two is that you'll let me sing for you."

Before she let out her laugh, she turned around. But after a few moments, she stopped her laugh, and looked at Korra, who was pouting.

"Why? You're not that bad of a singer!" She said, struggling to keep her face serious. She is serious, but she laughed because actually felt a bit worked up about the things Korra will ask at first, but it was just nothing.

"Wait, you've heard me sing?" Korra looked terrified and she can't help but giggle at her expression.

"Yes, when you shower." She said, trying to sound slightly more serious so Korra would believe…

Then they heard a loud thud, coming from far in the dining area.

"What's that?" Korra immediately shifted to face the curtains to see nothing. She lstared at the sliding door out of the dining area and saw something.

A big shadow.

"Korra! The kids!" She half-shouted and they ran to open the door, only to be met by a big bag being pulled by Meelo, with Ikki on top.

"Go Meelo! You can do it!"

She was surprised at how much things the kids own to fit the huge bag, and where they even found a bag as big as this. She looked at Korra, and laughed slightly.

"Wow, by bring clothes, guys, we didn't mean bring everything!"

Jinora followed the two younger kids and just read her book, like nothing was happening.

"But, this is all I need!" Ikki shouted, from the top of the bag. The little girl airbended to get down from her position and smiled brightly.

"Nope, we're gonna help you guys pick the right things. Now, drag that thing back to your room!" Korra said crossing her arms while tapping her foot.

She stared at Korra, and she can't stop imagining and hoping…

Imagining if Korra would be stricter than this and hoping that their future kids won't be so much pain like these guys.


	13. Jerkbenders

AN: Going with my gut here. I really think Chong would live long! Like, I think he'd be 110+ here, uhh, maybe. Idk, I didn't check facts… But I bet he's 30 in A:TLA. Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway, planning a set of drabbles/oneshots from this story. But first, gotta fix myself and list down all the ideas I have and never finished. Thanks for reading until now, btw. Most likely 10 more chapters of doozies.

"Oh hoho! Welcome to my spring! I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily and my grandkid Kholi! He'll show you around, miss Sato and company."

She smiled and bowed a bit to the old man, still holding Meelo in one arm.

"It's always a pleasure to come to your springs! It's one of the seven treasures of Republic City, of course." She smiled brightly and let go of Meelo, who dashed to his sisters, who came in with Kholi a few moments ago.

"Seven what? Oh, hi there, sir." Korra said as soon as she got down from Oogi, who Lily approached to take to the parking lot behind the cave-like place. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! Didn't you know that, Kor? There are seven gems that Avatar Aang help build, really hidden, yet when you find them, it has memories of him and his friends. Now that I think of it, I think of it, I think the Hope Bar might be a one of them!" Asami explained as Chong led them in the place, it was a big cave with glass sliding doors surrounding them and a desk in the middle of the place.

"Wait, this place is free, right?" Korra looked at her and she laughed. She looked at Chong, who looked back to them.

"Uhh, not really, but the Satos are always free here, since Asami's parents met here." Chong smiled brightly and pointed at the door at his left. "There, Asami's parents met there! Her mother worked here as a young woman, so we kinda saved the VIP room for the Satos! Enjoy, Kor."

She looked back to Korra, and she almost laughed hard as she saw Korra blush. She took Korra's hand and pulled her, running towards the foggy glass door. As they entered, they heard screaming.

"I AM THE GREAT KHOLI! STOP SPLASHING ME!" Kholi screamed as Meelo splashed more water at him. She sighed as Korra ran with a big mischievous smile on her face. This is not going to go well... She crossed her arms and laughed to herself. Sometimes, Korra could be so adorable. She ran to the changing rooms to remove her clothes, only to be stopped by two familiar faces by the door.

"Hey, sexy lady" Chaz said as Jin came in from his back, as shirtless as the first time they met, only taller and reeking with a foul scent. She turned back to Korra and the kids, but Chaz ran in front of her. "Hey, don't go yet! We changed, give us a chance."

She glares at him and frowns, walking to his side.

"Hey! What gives?" She heard Jin screaming at her, but she bit her tongue before she slipped. That was a long time ago, and she won't do be fooled again.

"Asami! Come in here, please?" Korra shouted, interrupting her thoughts and making her run to her.

"Coming!" Asami ran, she can still feel the two guys' eyes on her, and she needs to let them know what they're dealing with. As soon as she reached Korra, she took her jacket off and slung it over her shoulder. "What's up, baby?"

"Come in the spring now, please? I have a trick to show you!" Korra said with a cheeky grin. She raised her eyebrow and Korra grabbed her hand, pulling her in the side of the spring. "You can put your things there, in my bag! Please? Don't remove your clothes! Guys might see you and…"

She laughed as Korra pouted at her, and she sat at the side of the spring. "Don't worry, we might not be together right now, but I'm all yours."

Korra smiled brightly at her, and took her and again. She blushed as Korra kissed her hand. She then threw the jacket to the near table where Korra's bag was placed.

"Next to me?" Korra pointed to her right, smiling widely.

"Sure." She smiled. It's almost the perfect day, She just hopes those jerkbenders never bother her again.

She won't let them bring her down.

It was just that. The kids played a bit with Kholi, and them watching. Just them talking about things, laughing, it was all she that wants to happen to her future. She really doesn't like thinking about the future, because it always turns to some things unexpected. But she feels a good vibe about Korra that she can't help imagining a life with her.

"Asami! Come on, let's change while the kids try themselves off!" Korra snaps her off her train of thoughts by grabbing her by the shoulders, making her fall back her stool. "Whoa! That was close!"

Almost.

Korra was behind her, kneeling with arms wide open, catching her. Now Korra's chin is on her shoulder, and her head was at Korra's shoulder. She felt her cheeks feel hotter as Korra smirked at her.

"Hey, I still have to finish this war thing so we can be together, don't you dare."

Korra then helps her get up, pushing her up to her previous position. She can feel Korra's lips at the back of her neck, making her blush feel hotter in a steam filled room

"Oh, no wonder she doesn't like us. Lesbian, huh?" She knew who it was and she didn't even have to look back. She looked up to Korra, who was looking angrily at the direction of Chaz, it was obvious in Korra's face that she had to say, but she knew why she can't spit it out. She has no idea who he was. She looked down to her clenched fists and bit her lip.

"Oh, hell-o there, lesbian bitch. Chaz, and I don't need your name." She felt his voice come nearer and heard loud steps, now she knows how this will go now.

"Look, I don't want a fight, but stay away from that fine piece of ass." She looked up and saw Chaz face to face with Korra, who looked like she was about to burn his face off.

"Korr-"

"Shut up, Asami. It's just me and this lesbian. I'm sick of people like you… You think it's right to be with the same gend-"

Korra sent a punch to his face, making him tumble quite far. She thinks he was just overreacting, but if she was Korra, she'd punch him as hard as that too, really. She stood up next to Korra and kissed the other girl on the cheek. She then whispered to Korra.

"He's weak, you can do it. Don't use bending."

She looked back to the place where Chaz tumbled to and saw Jin helping him up, bending a weird looking stool for Chaz to sit on.

"Make them pay!" Chaz shouted and that was her cue to go to the farthest end of the room. Jin then stomped at the ground, making a huge rock ascend from the flat ground, and he kicked it towards Korra, who only stepped a bit to her side, making Jin grunt. This went on until Jin got quite tired and his aim was bad enough that Korra didn't even need to move from her position, which made her laugh a bit.

"And who's this fool fighting for you? Lemme guess, sir dumbass!" Korra then ran to her side, taking her hand. She snickered as Korra looked at her with a big grin.

It's never seldom that Korra's arrogance and hardheadedness made her sigh, but this time, it's cute. She never liked to be protected because she can really take care of herself, but she finds this nice. She then winked at Korra and looked back to Jin, who was panting loudly.

"It's Jin!" Chaz shouted as Jin sent a large rock flying to the middle of them, making Korra and her part. Chaz stood upright with a smile on his face. As she ran to the other side of the room, she looked at Korra, who was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your name is a girl's name…" Korra breathlessly said as Jin stomped around.

"IT'S A BOY'S NAME!" Jin shouted as Korra laughed, and Asami smirks slightly as Jin turns redder. He then stomped and sent a boulder to Korra's direction, making Korra jump up, then run towards Jin as he prepares another attack. She saw what Korra was going to do, and ran to Chaz, sweeping his feet before he even noticed her there. And Korra already did what she was planning. Korra took Jin down by his legs, and dragged him on top of Chaz.

"You know, if you were straight, I'd bang you. Hard." Chaz said smirking.

"Shut up. You're a douchebag with no life." Korra spat out and grabbed her hand, leading her out.

On the way home, the kids were asleep at Oogi's saddle and the sun was going down, making the view from above breathtakingly fantastic. She crawled to Korra's side and hugged the other girl's arm.

"Asami, who were those guys?" Korra said, without taking her eyes off the view. She sighed and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"A bad past. They were good kids, then I think they hung out with the wrong crowd. My mom and dad would go there every anniversary of them and take me to play with Jin and Chaz." She felt Korra's head shift and she gulped, breathing in deeply.

"Well, one day, I was young and Chaz asked me if we could hang out some time. I didn't like his attitude much that time, but I started to have a crush on him, and he almost took advantage of me…" She heard Korra utter profanities, but she only touched Korra's hand that was nearest to her and clutched it.

"Can I kill him?" Korra said, and she felt truth under Korra's angry tone and she just sighed.

"No, you're the Avatar, Korra. Remember that you have a image to keep." She then lets Korra's hand go a bit, and Korra takes her hand, sighing.

"Yeah, but if it means putting you in danger, I don't really care much."


End file.
